Screen Bug
A Screen Bug or Digital on-screen graphic is a watermark-like station logo that many television broadcasters overlay over a portion of the screen-area of their programs to identify the channel. They are thus a form of permanent visual station identification, increasing brand recognition and asserting ownership of the video signal. Nickelodeon Screen Bugs Nick_Online.gif|The original concept of what the online screen bug was to look like before it became the morphing logo. Used for Nick Online's service from 2001-2003. NickBug1998.png|Nickelodeon bug used from April 1998 to January 2000. NickOvalBug99.png|In January 2000, Nickelodeon's bug was shaded, and the "nick.com" suffix was added.The bug was covered in snow until March 2000. Nickfirstmorphingbug2000.png|A special version of the oval bug, shaped as a pencil, was used in the first week of the 2000 rebrand. Untitled_107.jpg|This logo was usually seen during "The Wild Thornberrys" (2001-2002) 130px-Nick.com_Spongebob's_Nicktoon_Summer_Splash.png|The bug was only seen in Spongebob's Nicktoon Summer Splash (2000-2001) Untitled_nick.png|Another logo variant that was only used on April Fools' Day 2001. Nickscreenbug.PNG|This bug was used various times throughout the early 2000s. Nick_Hawai.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This special bug is seen for Nicktoons Summer Beach House. Nick_Cloud.png|The first variation of the morphing logo. This one can be seen on some shows, though it was mostly shown during airings of "Doug". Used from 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used from 2000-2003). Nick_Bat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used from 1999-2003 (this specific variation was used from 2000-2003). Nick_Halloween.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used from 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used from 2000-2003). Nick_Chat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This logo was first seen on other shows and eventually began being used more frequently on "My Life as a Teenage Robot". Used from 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used from 1998-2005). OnscrnFridayNiteNicktoonsNicklogo.PNG|A special bug used during the Friday Night Nicktoons block. (2002-2004) Untitled 2.jpg|The Second Loge That Was Only used during the split screen credits. (2001-2003) NICK_Splat_Extreme_Logo.png|Logo used from 2003-2006. This logo was created so that Nickelodeon could save time on more important projects than creating digital on-screen graphics. Untitled 1.jpg|This DC reen bug was used from 2003-2006. NICK_Splat_Logo.png|Logo used from 2006-2009. This was the last screen bug created for Nickelodeon's 1984 logo. This logo was also created for the purpose of giving the screen bug a more simpler feel and to have it stop promoting the Nickelodeon website. Nick_Logo.png|Logo used from 2009-present. This logo was thought up by Eric Zim as apart of Nickelodeon's universal rebranding effort. This also sees Nickelodeon's first logo change in twenty-five years. The logo's purpose was to give Nickelodeon a more modern feel, as the people at Nickelodeon attempted to put the old logo on a business card, along with its sister channels, and thought that it looked like a mess. Nick Blimp.jpg|This bug was only used during the Kids Choice Awards 2002 Untitled 3.jpg|A special logo that was used during the Summer PickNick (2002) Untitled 5.jpg|This logo was only used in Nick.com games (1999-2001) Snapshot 78.png|This logo during Kids Choice 2005, and an The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode Sheen's Brain nickelodeonkca.JPG|Kids' Choice Awards 2009 "NICK" 2014-08-08 01.16.12 pm.jpg nick slime.jpg Rugrats10thScreenBug.jpg|This bug was used during the Rugrats' 10th Anniversary. Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 22.29.35.png|Used in various shows during Summer 2001. Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 22.41.28.png|This screen bug was used during Summer 2002 Screen Shot 2015-02-10 at 17.10.57.png|This screen bug was used during Thanksgiving (2002-2003) Screen Shot 2015-02-10 at 17.13.14.png|Another version of the oval bug with the nick.com caption. Snapshot 3 (5-30-2016 9-35 AM).png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one was only seen during the premiere of "SpongeBob's House Party". Upick.png|This was used when there was a new episode. It stayed on the screen for 22 seconds. (2002) New 2.png|This was used during a new episode. This stayed on the screen for 41 seconds (2004) Bumper 2.png|This screen bug was used during Snick 2000-2001 Fall.png|Used during Fall (2001-2003) New.png|This screen bug was used during a premiere of an episode (2002-2003) U-pick.png|This screen bug was used during U-Pick Live (2004) Winter.png|This screen bug was used during Winter (2001-2003) plank.png|This screen bug was used during Plankton's Revenge marathon. (2004) f.png|This screen bug was used in 2004. 2016-09-08 (2).png|Nick Jack-o-lantern logo used in 2002 and 2003 Nickelodeon 2003 Screenbug Sunglasses (Extremely Rare).GIF|An Extremely Rare Sunglasses bug used during Summer 2003. Nicktoons Screen Bugs As Nicktoons TV (2002-2003) nicktoonstvspongeboblogo.gif|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features SpongeBob SquarePants as the character. nicktoonstvtommylogo.jpg|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Tommy Pickles from "Rugrats" as the character. nicktoonstvarnoldlogo.gif|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Arnold Shortman from "Hey Arnold!" as the character. nicktoonstvangelicalogo.jpg|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Angelica Pickles from "Rugrats" as the character. As Nicktoons (2003-2005; first run) nicktoons2003logo1.jpg|This bug was the logo played in daytime from 2003-2004. nicktoons2003logo2.jpg|This bug was the logo with the colors reversed played at night from 2003-2004. nicktoons2004logobug.gif|This bug was the well-known rotating 3D version of the logo that played from 2004-2005. nicktoonsscareathonlogo.gif|This bug was a green "monstrous" version of the rotating 3D logo that was only used for the "Nicktoons Scare-a-Thon" on Halloween 2004. nicktoonsplanksgivinglogo.jpg|This bug contains Sheldon J. Plankton from "SpongeBob SquarePants" and was used only for the "Planksgiving" marathon on Thanksgiving 2004. nicktoonsmeltdownlogo.jpg|This bug was only used for the "Nicktoons Meltdown" marathon on Christmas 2004. As Nicktoons Network (2005-2009) nicktoonsnetworklogo.jpg|This bug was used throughout the entire Nicktoons Network branding. As Nicktoons (2009-present; second run) NicktoonsScreenBug2009.png|The screen bug was used from 2009-2014. Nick GaS Screen Bugs image222.jpg|Used in Camp GaS 2003 TeenNick/TheN/The Splat Screen Bugs Category:Galleries